La mauvaise bonne idée de Dumbledore
by Shiro.K
Summary: Dumbledore veut rapprocher les Maisons, avec un Action/Vérité géant. Bien sûr, tous sont obligés de participer... "-Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée? -Mais oui, c'est l'idée du siècle!" ...Vraiment ? Attention, ce que cette fic contient n'est que le produit de l'ennui et de l'ingestion de quelques trucs pas entièrement légaux ! EN PAUSE (désolée...)
1. Le chapitre où tout commence

_Bon, alors..._

_Disclaimer: A part quelques OC, les persos ne sont pas à moi (snif...)._

_Rating: K, cette histoire, c'est de la grosse déconnade, le produit de mon ennui et de ma haine de la physique-chimie..._

_... C'est tout, non ? Ah si, je remercie Petit sushi, bêta de son état (ouah, la rime !), et maîtresse des 272 dimensions à ses heures, sans qui je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon lit pour taper cette fic. Maintenant, comme tout ce blabla est prodigieusement ennuyeux, je vais vous laisser lire l'histoire_

* * *

**Prologue:**

C'était une belle matinée de Novembre, il pleuvait à verse, le parc de Poudlard s'était transformé en une gigantesque mare de boue marronnasse visqueuse, la cabane d'Hagrid prenait l'eau, le terrain de Quidditch était submergé par la boue d'au moins un mètre ...Ce qui, en réalité, n'a strictement aucun intérêt, puisque la scène qui nous intéresse se déroule dans la Grande Salle. Grande Salle bondée à cette heure là de la journée – le soir.

-POTTER ! BLACK ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! tonna une voix fluette – ça ressemblait plus à un couinement suraigu qu'a un cri viril, mais bon.

Loin d'être inquiétés par ces paroles, à la table des Gryffondor, du côté des cinquièmes années, les deux susnommés se roulaient par terre , en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer de rire. Un jeune homme châtain tentait lui aussi de camoufler son fou rire derrière un livre – qu'il tenait d'ailleurs à l'envers – , pendant qu'à côté de lui un petit blond pouffait sans aucune retenue. A cinq ou six mètres un garçon en tutu rose bonbon avec des rubans tout aussi roses retenant ses deux horribles tresses (graisseuses) d'un bleu électrique jurant avec sa figure blanchâtre (et la robe), tremblait de rage.

-Je vais... ! Je vais...  
-Oui Servilo ? Que vas tu faire ? Fais quand même attention, tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ton joli tutu ! hoqueta le jeune homme à lunettes, pouffant devant le visage devenant de plus en plus rouge dudit Servilo.  
- Ferme-la Potter ! Et rends-moi ma voix normale ! s'époumona le "pauvre" garçon , avec une voix fluette qui laissait supposer l'ingestion d'hélium – certainement de toute la bonbonne vue les décibels suraigus que produisait la "chose".

Après avoir fait cesser les rires des élèves – ceux des Maraudeurs avaient été très longs à calmer, malgré l'intervention de Lily Evans (comprenez : une gifle balancée à James), ce qui avait quelque peu réconforté Severus (même s'il conservait ses deux horribles couettes et son tutu absolument ridicule) – Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Je pense que nous pouvons remercier nos joyeux plaisantins ! Toutefois, je ne peux que remarquer que l'entente entre les Quatre Maisons est encore loin d'atteindre le niveau de camaraderie que l'on pourrait espérer dans une école, ajouta-t-il en observant Severus et les Maraudeurs.

-Comment pourrait-on être amis avec des apprentis Mangemorts... marmonna James, Sirius hocha la tête positivement.

-J'ai donc pris la décision, poursuivit le pauvre cinglé servant de directeur, sans se démonter. D'organiser un grand jeu, qui aura pour but de vous rapprocher les uns des autres ! Vous serez, bien entendu, obligés d'y participer, à moins de désirer passer tous les week-end jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité en retenue avec notre cher concierge, Mr Rusard – Sirius et James hésitèrent à rire, eux l'étaient déjà. Vous aurez plus de renseignements demain matin dans vos Salles Communes. Vos Directeurs de Maison vous expliqueront tout plus en détail. Sur ce : Patacitrouille, bonne soirée et à demain matin ! sourit joyeusement, et de manière enfantine le si respecté directeur de Poudlard – les élèves commençaient un peu à avoir l'habitude des mots bizarres logé dans les discours "presque" sérieux de leur "bien-aimé" proviseur–.

Le temps que les élèves ne se remettent du choc – ils commençaient certes à avoir l'habitude, ils n'étaient pas pour autant immunisés –, le directeur avait chipé une aile de poulet dans l'assiette du professeur Slughorn et avait sautillé jusque dans la salle derrière la table professorale.

En discutant et en émettant des hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes – aussi irréalistes que le fait qu'Hagrid pourrait, un jour, avoir un dragon chez lui en fait ! – sur la dernière idée du vieux fou, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que bientôt, un chaos monstrueux allait s'abattre sur Poudlard et qu'ils n'étaient même pas en mesure d'imaginer le cauchemar citronné – ça allait piquer ! – que leur très cher et respecté directeur allait leur faire vivre... Oh non, il ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas, même les Maraudeurs n'auraient pu songer à une telle chose...


	2. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 1, Le début de la fin**

Dans le circulaire et chaleureux dortoir des Gryffondor de cinquième année, les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis en conseil de crise. Sirius, couch... affalé sur son lit, la tête pendouillant mollement dans le vide jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres avant de se lancer :

- A votre avis de quoi il voulait parler, Dumby ?

Peter leva les yeux du sol pour les poser sur son ami. Pour lui c'était une évidence, même si ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde.

- C'est évident Padfoot. Il trouve qu'on a été trop loin.

Remus, sans lever les yeux de son livre de potion, donna son avis.

- Non, je ne pense pas Peter. A mon avis il en a assez que les Maisons se querellent sans cesse entre elles, et il a décidé qu'on devrait... Je ne sais pas. Certainement faire ami-ami...  
- Mais Remus ! Ce sont des Serpentard, on ne peut pas être leurs amis, c'est gététiquement impossible ! s'écria James resté silencieux jusque là.  
- Génétiquement, James. Pas gététiquement, rectifia le lycanthrope.  
- Mouais... C'pareil... Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sirius ?

A ces mots, le jeune Black, surpris – il s'était perdu dans ses pensées – bondit comme si on venait de lui enfoncer une aiguille à tricoter dans le bras. C'est à dire très haut. Avec en prime un petit couinement très peu viril. Les regards de ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, assez étonnés. Pendant que leur cinquième camarade de dortoir, un certain Owen Jackson, leur demandait de faire un peu moins de bruit « y en a qui travaillent ici, merci bien ! » Après lui avoir aimablement intimé de s'occuper de ses fesses – merci James –, les quatre compères retournèrent à leurs élucubrations foireuses sur la nouvelle lubie de leur cher directeur.

- Si ça se trouve, il va nous faire partir en colo tous ensembles ! s'exclama Peter.  
- En colo ? Beurk ! Non ! Moi je dis qu'il va nous mettre par deux, et qu'on sera obligés de vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité ! grimaça le brun aux yeux gris.  
- ... Je crois que je préférais la colo..., bouda l'autre.  
- Il va ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, et chaque Gryffondor devra épouser un Serpentard ! répliqua encore Sirius.  
- Non ! Je veux épouser ma Lily moi !  
- Ou alors, il va nous faire avaler de force des potions aphrodisiaques, et Poudlard va devenir un gigantesque lupanar !  
- Sirius, tu t'emballes un peu, là..., soupira Remus qui parla pour la première fois depuis le début des idées plus qu'idiotes de ses amis.  
- Euh, ouais, possible..., avoua-t-il.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'hypothèses délirantes toutes plus stupides que les unes que les autres, que le Préfet, fraichement nommé pendant les grandes vacances, tentait tout de même de rendre le plus plausible possible (ce qui était chose dure avec les trois autres), les grands Maraudeurs finirent par s'endormir.

Après une nuit peuplée de chocolat pour Remus, d'une belle rousse aux yeux verts par James, de dragons pour Peter et de... Quelqu'un... Par Sirius, les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent – par un réveil magique plutôt teigneux –, près à emmarauder les habitants du château.

C'était Sirius qui avait inventé le verbe "emmarauder" lors de leur troisième année et il en était très fier. Il voulait un terme totalement inédit pour mentionner leurs blagues si drôles et spirituelles – enfin, spirituelles... Le verbe "emmarauder" avait donc été officiellement adopté par le très fermé club des maraudeurs – et ses fans, c'est à dire la moitié du château – et même quelques professeurs, dont leur très cher directeur.

- Ngemus... 'teins le réveil...

Silence de plomb dans le dortoir, troublé seulement par la sonnerie du réveil magique.

- Remus ? Nyéteins réveil...  
-La ferme, Black. Lupin est descendu depuis près de vingt minutes.

Cette information eu le mérite de les réveiller aussi efficacement qu'un seau de glaçons.

- Jackson ! Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? s'écria le Black.  
- La ferme Black.  
- Non mais oh ! Je t'ai juste demandé de...  
- Je sais. Je t'ai dit de la fermer et que Lupin était parti depuis près de quinze minutes, répondit calmement leur camarade de dortoir.  
- Raah, sérieux ? Mais pourquoi il ne nous a pas réveillés ? Pesta James.  
- Il a essayé. Il vous a appelé, secoué, menacés, ce qui est étrange de sa part, enfin pas tant que ça quand on sait qu'il traîne avec vous deux. – Sirius lui jeta un regard noir – On... En fait, je voulais vous balancer de l'eau froide mais vu qu'on est en Novembre Remus à refusé.

James et Sirius regardèrent Peter qui venait de débarquer tranquillement dans le dortoir, et le sourire qu'il affichait en racontant le coup du seau d'eau froide les refroidit littéralement et eu le même effet. (NdA: ha ha ! eau froide, refroidir... comment ça c'est pas drôle ?) Il faut dire que d'habitude, il ne se levait que vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Certes, on était vendredi et ils ne commençaient qu'à onze heures, mais quand mêle n'y avait pas cours, mais quand même !

- Euh... Peter ? Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ? s'étonnèrent les deux bruns.  
- Bon, vous avez oublié, Remus l'avait deviné (NdA: la rime ! bon, bon, je me tais...). C'est aujourd'hui que Dumbledore lance sa grande idée, il soupira. McGo est venue dans la Salle Commune à neuf heures tapantes pour expliquer le truc. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur...

James se donna une claque sur le front, détruisant ses lunettes – et du même coup ses quelques neurones restant, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

- Et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Oculus Reparo ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on a loupé ?  
- Oh, pas grand chose. Je venais vous réveiller. McGo a donné un parchemin avec les infos à Remus et Evans... En tant que Préfets, ajouta-t-il pour James qui le fusillait déjà du regard. C'est eux qui vont donner les explications. McGo avait l'air vraiment fatigué et elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des trucs bizarres, comme quoi Dumbledore était vraiment inconscient... Quand Remus l'a lu, il est devenu tout blanc, et il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher, alors grouillez !

S'ensuivit une séance d'habillage en quatrième vitesse, qui n'a pas besoin d'être racontée (NdA: pervers(es)...) car il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire au vu de la rapidité mise par les deux beaux-gosses de Poudlard pour s'habiller et rejoindre leur cher pote Préfet et la belle rousse Préfète.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent en quatrième vitesse dans la Salle Commune où les attendait un Remus totalement déprimé et plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Tous les autres élèves étaient parti manger, même Evans – ce qui fit pester James.

- Ben alors Remus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Venez. On descend manger. Je vous expliquerai tout en route...

Ainsi, les quatre compères se mirent en route plus ou moins joyeusement, écoutant avec une attention quasi-religieuse leur ami.

- Alors : « Le 19 Novembre 1975, tous les élèves de l'école Poudlard, et la totalité du corps professoral devra se rendre dans la Grande Salle, à 17h50 maximum. A part les première années, les élèves devront se mettre sur les côtés de la Salle. A 18h00, le jeu commencera. Il s'agira d'un Action/Vérité, jeu inspiré par nos chers amis moldus. »  
- Les Serpents vont en faire une jaunisse ! ricana James  
- C'est sûr... « Bien sûr, aucune question d'ordre politique ne pourra être posée. »  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? l'interrompit – une nouvelle fois – James.  
- On n'aura pas le droit de demander leur avis sur Vous-savez-qui, les renseigna Peter.  
- Ah... Euh... Merci... Vas-y Remus...

- « Aucune question jugée trop personnelle par les professeurs ne pourra être posée. »  
« Aucune Action ou Vérité jugée dangereuse pour l'intégrité physique et/ou morale des élèves ne pourra être imposée. »  
- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas leur demander de rouler un patin à Picott, ou de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.  
- J'avais compris, Peter... Eurk, rouler un patin à Picott...  
« Les photos ne pourront être prises qu'avec du/des principal/aux concerné(s). »  
- Zut...  
- Ils ont tout prévu..., enchaîna Sirius.  
- « Au bout de trois Actions, ou de trois Vérités consécutives, l'élève devra changer (Action si trois Vérités, Vérité si trois Actions). »  
« Si l'élève refuse d'exécuter une Action, ou de répondre à une Vérité, il sera soumis à un gage. »  
« Chaque Année passera un soir différent. Les première année passeront le 19, les deuxième année le 20... etc. Nous attendons bien entendu des élèves camaraderie et bonne humeur. Bonne journée ! »

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde chuchotait, sous le choc, et s'étaient installés à leur place habituelle, Sirius à côté de James en face de Remus qui était lui à côté de Peter.

- Wouah ! Ça va être génial !  
- James... Tu n'es quand même pas si stupide que ça, rassure-moi...  
- Comment ça Lunard ? Ça me blesse mon petit cœur à moi, tu sais...  
- Bah, si nous on va pouvoir imposer des trucs humiliants aux Serpentard, eux auront les mêmes pouvoirs sur nous..., expliqua Peter en reprenant un toast.

Un blanc suivit l'annonce. Sirius en oublia de relever la carafe de jus de fruit, sans se rendre compte que son verre débordait, inondant la table de jus de citrouille. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui résuma le mieux la situation.

- Merde...  
- N'est ce pas..., soupira le châtain.  
- C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête, Remus ?  
- A ton avis ? il prit une voix bizarre, et singea un Serpentard. « Alors Lupin ? Où disparais-tu chaque mois ? » Non mais sérieux, c'est l'idée la plus idiote et complètement irréfléchis qu'il ait jamais eu...

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, consternés.

- T'inquiète, Dumby a dû prévoir ce cas de figure... Il est peut être complètement glucosé au citron, il n'en reste pas moins un génie...  
- Ouais, ben j'espère, parce que sinon, je suis pas dans la bouse d'hippogriffe...

La journée passa relativement lentement, notamment à cause de l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils subirent les ricanements sadiques des Serpentard, qui savouraient déjà leur vengeance à venir – même si l'idée d'un jeu moldu les dégoûtait assez. Ils répliquèrent à grands coups de sortilèges et de sacs d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon – vive le cours de Botanique ! Pauvre professeur en revanche.

Ils perdirent en tout soixante-treize points mais les regagnèrent au fur et à mesure –merci Lily Evans–. James redemanda pour la huit-cent-trente-quatrième fois – Peter était en charge des comptes – à Lily si elle voulait sortir avec lui et il se prit une huit-cent-trente-quatrième baffe magistrale. Les Serpentard – surtout Severus en fait – rigolèrent comme des bossus pendant près d'un quart d'heure. "

Une journée tout à fait normale en somme... Si n'avait pas plané au dessus de leurs têtes l'ombre du piège sournois imposé par le malade mental glucosé qui tenait lieu de directeur... Le soir venu, tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Une fois entrés leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol dallé, répandant une traînée de sang et quelques dents. Un élève, résumant ce qu'ils pensaient tous, lâcha deux mots qui résonnèrent dans le silence de plomb. Un élève, résumant ce qu'ils pensaient tous, lâcha deux mots qui résonnèrent dans le silence de plomb.

- Oh putain.

* * *

Tou bi continuède... (oui, je suis super douée en anglais...)

Voilà ! En espérant ne pas décevoir vos attentes, que vous m'envoyiez plein de reviews ! _*yeux de chiots battu abandonné dans un carton sous la pluie sur la Nationale 7 en plein mois de Décembre* _Et encore merci à vous (et à ma bêta à moi !) sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais quitté les tréfonds brumeux de mon esprit tordu !

RAR:

Carlotaaa2: Merci, c'est gentil ! *rougit*

Tomoe chi: J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Petit sushi: une licorne en peluche ?

Morgane: Merci ! La suite ? Bah en fait, je l'écris en cours ( au lieu d'écouter...) sur un cahier, donc il faut que je la retape après...

La plume rouge: C'est vrai que Petit sushi est une excellente bêta ! Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu !

J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 2 avant dimanche prochain ! Promis !

**Chap.2: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** **  
**


	3. Le chapitre avec un bordel monstre

Alors tout d'abord... Merci ! Aux revieweuses (ça se dit ?), revieweurs (ça aussi, ça se dit ?), à ma bêta préférée, à mon chat, au pot de Nutella... Sans vous, ce chapitre, je l'aurai complètement oublié ! (sérieusement !). Alors voilà et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre 2vous plaira !

Le 3 sera posté dimanche prochain (normalement...)

P.S.: Un grand merci à Carlotaaa2 et Tomoe-chi ! Je vous adore !

P.P.S.: NdA= Note De l'Auteur, et NdB= Note De la Bêta

* * *

**2. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

La première chose qu'on remarquait, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, c'était la _moquette_. Oui, la moquette. A moins que ce ne soit la robe de Dumbledore, assortie au patchwork qui couvrait le sol... Ou bien McGonagall, qui _pleurait_ – de désespoir ? – sur l'épaule de Chourave... Non mais sérieux, la Grande Salle, imaginée et créée par les Fondateurs en personne, était défigurée par une moquette à carreaux multicolore ! Elle était visiblement dans l'esprit de l'union des maisons, bleue, rouge, verte et jaune. Une véritable horreur visuelle. Sur le mur à droite de la porte, les règles étaient réécrites, avec un rappel des soirs où passeraient les différentes Années, en doré, argent, noir et bronze.

Le mélange des couleurs était à vomir. Sur le mur de gauche... Un tableau de score ? Depuis quand y-avait-il un gagnant à Action/Vérité ?

Les tables avaient disparues, mis à part la table professorale, qui elle, était recouverte d'une nappe d'un rose criard (NdB: Je vais faire une blague nulle mais : Ombrage n'est pas encore revenue à Poudlard à ce que je sache...), d'un buffet composé essentiellement de plats à base de citrons, d'un bol de punch, de divers alcools plus ou moins forts, ainsi que de figurines animées de lions, blaireaux, aigles et serpents et... De dragons ? Mais pourquoi des dragons ?

Enfin... Dumby, les apercevant, leur fit signe d'entrer, tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose se redressait et reprenait tant bien que mal un air impassible. Le directeur prit la parole.

- Allez, allez, entrez ! Les Première Année, au centre de la Salle, les autres, asseyez-vous sur les poufs ! S'exclama le –vieux– directeur en agitant sa baguette.

Des dizaines de poufs colorés– aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons, évidemment !– apparurent près du mur. Dumbledore reprit.

- Bien entendu, nous restons dans l'idée d'unir les Maisons, par conséquent... Les Serpentards sur les poufs rouges, les Serdaigles sur les jaunes, les Poufsouffles sur les bleus, et les Griffondors, sur les verts!

Même après s'être remis du choc de voir l'antique salle défigurée par la folie d'un accro au citron, la plupart des élèves étaient trop stupéfiés pour protester. Ils ramassèrent donc leur mâchoire, et se dirigèrent– presque – sans broncher vers les poufs. Seuls les Maraudeurs tentèrent véritablement d'échapper aux horreurs vertes et argent, mais Lily et Remus les ramenèrent vite à la raison. Ils s'assirent donc, à grand renfort de mimiques dégoûtées.

Pendant ce temps, les Première Année s'étaient regroupés au centre de la salle. Fatigués d'attendre que Dumby finisse son esquimau– devinez le parfum ? – , ils avaient fini par s'asseoir par terre. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le vieux déb... Directeur sortit deux dés colorés de sa manche. Par le caleçon du grand Merlin lorsqu'il eut la diarrhée, depuis quand Action/Vérité nécessite des dés ? C'est la question que se posaient tous ceux qui connaissaient le jeu. Alors que Sirius allait prendre la parole – et pour une fois afin de sortir un truc intelligent – , Dumby reprit le fil de son discours.

-Je pensais que, bien que vous soyez parfaitement impartiaux, bien entendu, il valait mieux vous éviter la tentation de vous acharner sur une seule maison, ou une seule personne... Expliqua-t-il en fixant les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers s'efforcèrent, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'avoir un air innocent et offusqué. Le vieux barbu reprit la parole.

-Un joueur, pris au hasard, lancera donc ce dé, pour désigner la Maison qui choisira l'Action ou la Vérité ! Dit-il en exhibant fièrement un dé coloré, aux faces rouge, bleue, verte, jaune, grise et brune.

Personne ne comprenait l'utilité des faces grise et brune, mais leur vénéré – et vénérable – directeur daigna, dans son immense miséricorde, éclairer leur misérable lanterne à la flammèche tremblotante. (NdA: J'ai un de ces sens de l'exagération, moi...) Il sortit de sa manche, tel Houdini en personne un second dé, qui lui arborait des faces noire, dorée, argent, grise, bronze et brune.

-Cette même personne lancera ensuite ce deuxième dé pour désigner la Maison qui «subira» l'Action ou la Vérité. Les faces jaune et noire représentent bien sûr la Maison Poufsouffle, les verte et argent les Serpentards, et ainsi de suite ! La face grise quant à elle, représente une cinquième équipe, qui a eu l'amabilité de nous rejoindre et d'accepter de jouer avec nous!

A ce moment, une quinzaine de fantômes traversèrent la Grande Porte. Un silence stupéfait suivit leur entrée en scène. Des fantômes ? Ils allaient devoir subir les idées tordues du Baron Sanglant, de Mimi Geignarde et de... Non ! Dumbledore n'était quand même pas _si_ fou ! La plupart des élèves retinrent leur souffle, même les rouge et or, en dépit de leur courage légendaire. Ils venaient en effet de remarquer quelque chose d'affreux. D'apocalyptique. Le pire ennemi de l'ensemble de Poudlard, professeurs, élèves, concierge et fantômes compris. Pire que Mimi. On comprenait mieux la présence du Baron. Avec le directeur, il était le seul à être craint de _Peeves_. Les élèves pâlirent brusquement, Rusard aussi manquant de peu de tourner de l'œil et Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement de terreur absolue. L'esprit frappeur, lui, riait aux éclats, montrait ses fesses, faisait des bruits bizarres... Bref, il s'éclatait grave. L'ensemble des vivants se trouvant dans la Grande Salle fixait Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds. Lui, avait un sourire joyeux scotché aux lèvres, et sortait un nouvel esquimau de sa poche, sans aucune considération pour Madame Pomfresh, qui lui avait conseillé –ordonné, à grand renfort de menaces– de surveiller son taux de sucre. Pendant ce temps, Peeves continuait ses idioties, jusqu'à ce que le fantôme des vert et argent lui mette une taloche. Les élèves apprirent ainsi que les fantômes pouvaient se toucher entre eux (NdA: je viens de me rendre compte que cette phrase pouvait avoir une connotation perverse...).

Le vieux fou, les regardant avec un air de doux-dingue en suçotant sa glace, pendant que le malheureux concierge se servait un verr... Un saladier de whisky.

-C'est une occasion en or de resserrer les liens entre vivants et non-vivants ! Bien entendu, vous choisirez vos Actions et vos Vérités en fonction de «l'état» de vos adversaires !

-Plutôt un "_adversuaire_", oui ! Chuchota Sirius. **[1]**

James, Peter et quelques autres explosèrent aussitôt de rire, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Lily, elle, avait visiblement la main qui la démangeait.

Après avoir assuré aux fantômes – surtout au Baron et à Mimi, en fait – que non, ce n'était pas la peine de se vexer, le vieux barbu reprit – encore une fois– le fil de son explication.

-Et enfin, la face brune ! Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà deviné l'équipe qu'elle représente ?

Mouvements de têtes négatifs. Il y eu plusieurs hypothèses absolument stupides, comme un trio Rusard-Miss Teigne-calmar géant, mais personne ne devina. Bubus décida donc d'apporter sa lumière sur l'affaire – jaune citron la lumière– .

-Et bien la face brune est-celle de l'équipe des...

* * *

**[1]** : Je vais expliquer, parce qu'apparemment, mon humour serait tordu (aucun commentaire...). Donc ! Vous savez, le drap blanc sur les fantômes ? ça s'appelle un suaire. Et donc Sirius fait un jeu de mot là dessus, les adversaires étant des fantômes. Il remplace le -saire de "adversaire" par suaire, ce qui donne "adversuaire". Et puis "saire", "suaire", c'est caïman la même chose, non ? XD, le jeu de mot ! Ok, j'me tais... Mais, sinon, c'est clair ?

La suite au prochain épisode !

Et comme toujours, merci à Petit sushi, qui a fini par réussir à me faire taper ce chapitre, et qui continue à me tanner pour avoir le suivant !

Hé hé... Alors ? Des hypothèses ?


	4. Premier essai et début de crise

** Chapitre 3 .Premier essai et crise de nerfs (ou du moins, un début de crise)**

Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent:

_-Et bien la face brune est-celle de l'équipe des..._

* * *

- ... Professeurs ! clama le cingl-Directeur avec emphase.

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle, troublé seulement par le pauvre concierge qui recracha son whisky sous le coup de la surprise et le miaulement strident de Miss Teigne qui avait reçu l'alcool dans le museau. L'ensemble des professeurs regardaient Dumbledore avec des expressions oscillant entre la surprise, le refus d'en croire leurs oreilles et la plus pure horreur. La directrice des rouge et or semblait hésiter entre se mettre à hurler ou céder à ses émotions, ou bien piquer une magnifique crise de nerfs. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblotante qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de raffermir.

- Euh... Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Mais oui, vous allez voir, c'est l'idée du siècle ! répondit-il joyeusement sans même se rendre compte qu'il amenait sa vice-directrice de plus en plus près du point de rupture.

Du côté des élèves, des sourires sadiques s'affichaient sur la plupart des visages, à l'exception des Serdaigle qui visiblement ne saisissaient pas le côté amusant à pouvoir se venger des mauvaises notes – qu'ils n'avaient jamais –, des retenues – mais qu'est ce que c'est ? –, des pertes de points, etc... Mais ! Soudain un Poufsouffle mit le doigt sur la faille du système.

- Mais attendez ! Ça veut dire qu'eux aussi pourront nous donner des actions ou vérités !

Instantanément, les expressions se modifièrent. La peur et l'horreur s'installèrent sur les visages sauf sur ceux des Serdaigle, qui avaient un air du genre : « Ah ! Vous faites moins les malins, maintenant ! ». Un air rusé s'installa sur la figure de pas mal de professeurs, même McGonagall se calma un peu. Bubus souriait d'un air bon enfant en déballant un énième esquimau au citron, Pomfresh lui lança un regard plein de reproche. Entre deux coups de langue à son bâton **[1]**, il s'adressa aux première année.

- Et bien, et bien ! Nous allons donc commencer la première partie ! Que toutes les équipes participantes se réunissent au centre de la Salle !  
- Et vous professeur ? Vous ne jouez pas ? risqua un élève.  
- Non, malheureusement ! Mais par contre je serai l'arbitre et celui qui choisira les gages !

En comprenant l'ampleur de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les participants blanchirent dangereusement. Si Dumbledore choisissait les gages... De façon parfaitement audible, Peter résuma la situation.

-On va tous crever...

Quelques hochements de têtes, même du côté des serpents et des aigles, approuvèrent le Maraudeur, ce qui était une première ! Des Serpentard et des Serdaigle d'accords avec un Maraudeur ! Généralement les Serdaigle ça passait mieux que les Serpentard. Severus se retint au dernier moment de suivre le mouvement. Le Lord cueillerait des pâquerettes en tutu rose fluo sur un air de Celestina Moldubec avant qu'il n'approuve les dires d'un Griffy ! A fortiori un Maraudeur ! Pendant ce temps, le vieux glucosé continuait ses explications.

- Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir sur le mur à votre gauche, chaque équipe démarre le jeu avec 100 points ! A chaque fois que vous échouerez à une action, ou que vous refuserez de répondre à une vérité vous aurez un gage, que je choisirai ! Et vous perdrez 5 points. Si vous n'effectuez pas votre gage vous perdrez 15 points. Si vous rompez l'une des règles affichées à votre droite vous perdrez 10 points. Les professeurs n'auront pas le droit d'enlever de points dans le cadre du jeu. Rien de ce qui se passera en journée ne devra interférer dans le jeu ! Dans sept jours, soit Samedi prochain des prix seront distribués aux trois équipes disposant du plus de points ! Maintenant, si plus personne n'a de questions, nous allons commencer !

Pas rassurés pour une mornille, les professeurs avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la Salle, et sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, ils finirent par s'asseoir sur le sol. Slughorn pesta un long moment, mais il suivit le mouvement. La pauvre vice-directrice, elle, était toujours sous le choc, et seule Pomona l'empêchait encore de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de se mettre à rire de façon hystérique. Elle marmonnait des paroles sans suite, s'attirant les regards inquiets de ses collègues. Pomona et Aurora, les professeurs de Botanique et d'Astronomie se promirent de l'amener à l'infirmerie dès que tout ce bordel serait fini.

- Mais pourquoi... Citrouilles... N'aime pas les souris... Chaussette... Gentil les chats... Cinglé... Halloween ? Vieux fou... Retraite... Quand ? Elfes... Cours... Maraudeurs... Tiroir... Directeur... Non... Année sabbatique... Vingt ans... Minimum...

Sans même prêter une once d'attention à l'Écossaise qui était à deux doigts de péter les plombs, le directeur s'approcha d'un jeune Poufsouffle et lui tendit les deux dés. Le garçon les saisit comme si c'était deux bombes prêtes à exploser en un nuage de paillettes multicolores. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent... Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il n'avait pas – ben oui, il aurait été envoyé à Gryffondor sinon –, il lança les deux dés dans la Grande Salle. Oui à travers la Grande Salle et pas sur le sol. Il les envoya en l'air de toutes ses forces, les ayant visiblement pris pour des explosifs à éloigner de toute urgence. Les deux cubes d'ivoire colorés heurtèrent le front du concierge, produisant un son creux et les renseignant du même coup définitivement sur le vide qui séparait les deux oreilles du concierge. Ils retombèrent ensuite sur la tête de l'affreuse chatte qui l'accompagnait partout pour finir dans leur saladier d'alcool, qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. Toute l'assemblée fixait son réagir le récipient où les deux dés avaient disparu dans un « PLOUF » sonore.

Sans se démonter Dumby fit un petit signe à Hagrid. Le demi-géant plongea sa grosse paluche terreuse et pleine de... Euh... De machins non-identifiés... Dans le saladier. Il en ressortit les deux dés et une souris morte. Il rendit les dés au directeur et fourra la souris dans une des poches de son manteau en peau de putois, qu'il devrait d'ailleurs songer à changer. On ne sait jamais, tout peut servir dans la vie. Même un cadavre de souris. Derrière lui, Rusard vidait son saladier sur la moquette, un regard dégoûté sur le visage alors que Miss Teigne sautait sur la poche de Hagrid pour tenter désespérément de récupérer ce foutu rongeur qu'elle essayer d'attraper depuis un moment.

Pendant que l'horreur qu'on osait appeler moquette absorbait le liquide ambré avec un glou-glou de satisfaction, le citronné redonna les dés au Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle qui fût le seul à remarquer le regard de son directeur. Un regard qui disait _" Encore-une-connerie-de-ce-genre-et-je-te-jure-que- je-te-balance-à-poil-du-haut-de-la-tour-d'Astronom ie-avec-un-pied-de-chaise-profondément-enfoncé-dan s-le-cul... "_. Par Merlin que de vulgarité mes amis, que de vulgarité... M'enfin ! Tout tremblotant, le pauvre gamin se saisit des dés avec les plus grandes précautions, et les lança trèèès délicatement sur le sol.  
Le premier dé s'arrêta sur un carreau de moquette bleu, tout en exhibant fièrement sa face grise. Le second dé roula jusqu'à une Serpentard et s'arrêta sur sa face argentée... Donc c'était la face dorée qu'on voyait et non la face argenté. Sans réelle raison, Dumby afficha un grand sourire et fier comme un c... un coq, oui c'est ça un coq, il reprit la parole avec emphase.

- Et bien, il semblerait que l'équipe des fantômes va lancer le jeu avec l'équipe des Gryffondor !

La Dame Grise s'avança de manière tranquille sous les protestations de Peeves.

- Rah mais non ! Elle va leur faire un truc à la con, cette coincée du...

Le Baron Sanglant lui décocha une baffe magistrale, qui l'envoya bouler dans le bol de punch aux cerises griottes et à la vodka orange**[2]**. Il se redressa, sonné, sous les yeux à la fois étonnés et hilares – devinez qui rigole le plus et le plus fort ? – des élèves contents de voir que Peeves aussi pouvait être à la place de la victime. Du côté des Gryffondor une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés prit à deux mains (NdB: Bien a deux mains, hein, parce qu'à une c'est plus dur !) le courage qui lui avait valu de se faire répartir dans cette maison et avança de deux pas. La Dame Grise la regarda un instant puis demanda d'une voix plate comme les steppes de Mongolie:

- Action ou Vérité ?  
- Euh, ben... Action ?  
- Bien. Déclame le poème dont tu estimes qu'il te représente le mieux.  
- Mais quelle idée de merde... marmonna l'esprit frappeur, tout en prenant garde à rester le plus loin possible du Baron qui le regardait d'un air le plus mauvais possible, ce qui ne changeait pas de son air habituel en somme.

La fillette était assez déroutée. Un poème ? Qui la représentait ? C'était une action, ça ? Rougissant sous le coup de sa timidité maladive qui refaisait surface, elle se résolut finalement à répondre à la Dame Grise et à débiter le seul poème dont elle se souvenait et qu'elle estimait lui convenir.

-Hum Hum... Alors, bah... euh... voilà...

Rencontrer le monde extérieur,  
Rien ne...ne me fait plus peur  
Timide, je le suis depuis longtemps  
Et ça ne se guérit pas... euh... pas facilement  
Je me cache avec un sourire,  
Et les... mots ne veulent pas sortir  
Je me renferme, je suis a... absente même,  
Et les gens voient... euh,croient que je suis centrée sur moi-même  
Mon image n'est pas une réalité  
Et je suis parfois mise de côté  
A cause de ma soit-disant... froideur  
Mais personne ne voit que... que j'ai un cœur  
Je suis emplie de ti...timidité  
Et... et je n'arrive pas à parler  
Je ne peux pas supporter ça,  
L'image qu'on se fait de moi  
La façon dont on me voit  
La vision de quelqu'un que je ne fuis, euh, suis pas. **[3]**

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, et attendit le verdict du spectre **[4]**. Celle-ci finit par hocher la tête pour signifier son assentiment avant de reculer. La pauvre Gryffondor se précipita vers ses amies, son visage ne parvenant décidément pas à retrouver une couleur normale. Bubus tendit la paire de dés au professeur Sinistra qui les lança sur la moquette, s'épargnant sans le savoir un nouveau regard tueur du directeur. Les dés s'arrêtèrent, montrant à tous leurs faces respectivement jaune et argent.

-Bien ! Poufsouffle face à Serpentard ! s'exclama Dumby.  
Un élève de Poufsouffle s'avança sans hésiter, un air hautain plaqué sur le visage, ce qui était tout de même particulier pour ces si gentil Pousouffle. La jeune Serpentard face à lui se fit aussitôt un devoir d'afficher une expression encore plus froide. Sans attendre, elle dit « vérité ! » d'une voix assurée. Le garçon montra presque aussitôt un sourire sadique sur son visage.

-Dis, que penses-tu de la pureté du Sang ?

Aussitôt, la mélodie de « It's a small world »**[5]** retentit dans toute la Salle, démontrant – si c'était encore nécessaire – des désastreux goûts musicaux de Dumby et provoqua quelques ricanements chez les Maraudeurs, et des soupirs d'exaspération chez les Serpentards. L'ensemble de la Salle se tourna vers le directeur, qui était en train de poser une sphère de verre noire sur un tabouret qu'il avait fait apparaître d'on ne sait où. Quand il s'aperçut des regards posés sur lui, il décida de s'expliquer.

- Cette sphère, voyez-vous, a été enchantée pour virer du blanc ou noir à chaque fois que l'une des règles écrites sur le mur aura été enfreinte ! Poufsouffle perd donc, attendez voir... Dix points, oui, c'est cela dix points pour violation de la règle sur les questions d'ordre politique.  
-C'est une question politique ? se renseigna Peter.  
-En ce moment oui, répondit Remus.

Rouge de honte, le Poufsouffle retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis, qui le sermonnèrent. La Serpentard, elle, sourit d'un air narquois avant de retourner s'installer dans son équipe. La soirée continua tranquillement, au grand désespoir du directeur qui aurait voulu montrer son imagination en termes de gages. Les griffons perdirent dix points eux-aussi, ayant demandé au pauvre professeur de Métamorphose de manger la patte de Miss Teigne, ce qui eu pour effet principal de l'enfoncer encore plus dans son délire mental et de rendre encore plus agressif le concierge déjà bien assez aigri. Elle s'enfuit dans ses appartements, dès la partie finie. Les Maraudeurs promirent solennellement que lorsque ce serait à leur tour de jouer, ça allait mal se passer pour les serpents, et « Servilo n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Mouah ha ha ! ». Là dessus, tous allèrent se coucher, à l'expression d'une pauvre Écossaise qui marmonnait des mots inintelligibles, assise en boule dans un coin de sa chambre...

* * *

A suivre...

**[1]** = de glace, perverses ! Son bâton de glace !

**[2] =** Mélange pour le moins original, si l'un de vous goûte un jour, vous me direz le goût que ça a ?**  
**

**[3] = **Ce poème a été écrit par Valérie S. Je l'ai un peu modifié, après tout, c'est une gamine de onze ans qui le récite, elle hésite, et tout et tout ! Pour la version originale, Google est notre ami ! Et il a été écrit en juin 2002.(anachronisme ? Et alors ?)

**[4]**= ça se dit « une spectresse » ?

**[5] = **c'est la musique du monde des poupées, à Disney !


	5. Le chapitre qui n'en n'est pas un

**Bon, alors ceci n'est PAS un chapitre, désolée, ni même un bonus.**

En fait, je voudrais vous demander conseil pour ma prochaine fic. J'en ai trois en tête, mais je n'en publierai qu'une à la fois (me connaissant, c'est plus prudent). Donc je vais vous mettre les titres, les résumés, des extraits et tout, et vous, si vous pouviez me dire laquelle vous préférez… (Mais je finirai d'abord 'La mauvaise bonne idée de Dumbledore', avant d'en commencer une autre)

Donc, commençons ! *roulements de tambour*

**Fic n° 1: **

Titre : 

Changer hier pour améliorer demain

Persos principaux:

Le Trio, Ginny, les Maraudeurs

Résumé :

Classique, Voldemort est trop fort, retour vers le passé, tout changer, sauf que voilà, c'est pas si facile, Voldy n'est pas d'accord pour mourir, Harry en a ras la baguette d'être l'Élu, un tas de problèmes leur tombe sur le coin de la figure…

Extrait :

– Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, vous venez de l'an 2000, et vous êtes arrivés ici, en 1976, grâce à une formule que mon moi futur a dégoté dans un vieux grimoire, qu'il a lui même trouvé on ne sait où! Sans même vérifier si cette formule était sans danger, je l'ai utilisé sur vous, et vous vous retrouvez près de 25 ans dans le passé, ce qui est théoriquement impossible. Les quatre animaux qui vous accompagnent sont vos familiers. Précisons que peu de sorciers sont assez puissant pour avoir un familier, et qu'il est rarissime qu'un sorcier soit assez fort pour en avoir un avant ses 60 ans au moins. Vous me demandez de vous embaucher, alors que vous avez à peine 20 ans, et pas le moindre diplôme, et que je n'ai pas la moindre preuve de vos bonnes intentions. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que vous voulez 'juste' changer le passé, et que ce jeune homme, là, après avoir échoué à battre Voldemort en duel à 17 ans, veut recommencer, alors qu'il n'est même pas censé être né, à cette époque? C'est bien ça? Demanda le vieux sorcier avec, avouons-le, pas mal de scepticisme dans la voix.

– Ouais, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça fait pas crédible...

… …

Le - :

Scénario ultra classique, vu et re-vu, je sais, mais c'était sur ma '10 list'. Je ne veux pas quitter le monde des fan fics sans avoir écrit au moins une histoire de voyage temporel, na !

Le + :

Il y a déjà trois chapitres d'écrit, prologue compris, et le 4 est en cours. Il y aura de l'humour (mais la guerre sera quand même présente).

**Fic n°2 :**

Titre :

Frère des Loups

Persos principaux:

Harry, Ame, les Maraudeurs

Résumé :

Un soir de Nouvelle Lune,Harry rencontre un Loup. Pas un loup-garou, ou un loup. Un Loup. Et le marché qu'il lui proposera… changera sa vie. Pas que la sienne, d'ailleurs.

Extrait :

– Euh… Au risque de me faire bouffer, qui es-tu, et qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

– Mon nom est Ame.

– Amé ?

– Ame veut dire 'pluie'. Et franchement, tu n'est pas appétissant. Pas le moins du monde.

– Génial, même les loups me snobent…

– Tu préfèrerais que je te dévore ?

– Non, j'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est vexant de me faire dédaigner par un loup. D'ailleurs, depuis quand les loups parlent-ils ?

– Je ne suis pas un loup, je suis un Loup.

– … Je suis pas sûr de saisir la nuance.

– Ça rend mieux à l'écrit.

– Si tu le dis… Mais, au risque de me répéter, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Non mais parce que j'ai des Mangemorts à mes trousses, alors bon…

– Mère Magie, ce que tu es cynique !

– On essaye de me tuer depuis mes onze ans. Pour le caractère gentil et aimable, c'est pas le top.

– Pas faux. Enfin, je suis là pour te proposer un marché.

– Ah ? S'il s'agit de sauver un peuple, prend un ticket et fait la queue, comme tout le monde.

– Arrête de croire que tu es la solution à tout, tu veux ?

– Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

– Et bien… Nous avons besoin d'aide.

– Ah ! Je le savais !

– Oh, la ferme… Je te propose un marché. La Magie te confèrera plusieurs dons. Magie Élémentaire, résistance aux sorts exacerbée, puissance magique augmentée, capacités naturelles plus développées, Immunité Lupine… Tu découvriras le reste au fur et à mesure.

– Et en échange, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Et qu'est ce que c'est "l'Immunité Lupine", au juste ?

– Oh, trois fois rien. Suis-moi, je t'expliquerais en chemin. Quand à l'Immunité... Tu devras le découvrir par toi même.

– Youhou ! Encore un truc super important auquel je ne comprends rien !

… …

Le - :

Encore un voyage temporel… Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore ça ! Et puis, le scénario est encore assez flou… Dans les grandes lignes, c'est décidé, mais c'est tout…

Le + :

J'ai réussi à convaincre une amie de me faire des illustrations (enfin, une seule, mais on ne sait jamais ^^') si je lui fais de la pub (rien n'est gratuit, en ce bas monde…). Et puis, les loups, c'est génial ! Comment ça, c'est un argument de mer** ? Je suis vexée, là… Ah, et je précise, Harry sera fort, certes, mais pas surpuissant ! Il gardera des défauts et des faiblesses !

**Fic n°3 :**

Titre :

Wizards Lords (mais ça peut changer, si vous en trouvez un mieux)

Persos principaux :

Le Trio, Drago, Rémus et Severus. Pour l'instant, après, ça peut évoluer.

Résumé :

Alors, l'idée m'est venue en lisant un SPG (Super Picsou Géant). Le titre de l'histoire, c'était 'Dragons Lords'. Je me suis dit que ça donnerait un résultat sympa si j'associais le scénario à l'univers de notre sorcier préféré, et pis voilà ! Ca se passera entre le tome 6 et le 7. Il y aura les Horcruxes, et peut-être les Reliques de la Mort. Mais ça se passera dans un autre monde, alors l'histoire diffèrera beaucoup de l'histoire originale.

Extrait :

Le quatuor échangea un bref regard. Devant, une espèce de grande boule lumineuse qui s'ouvrait apparemment sur un nouveau monde, dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien. Derrière, une dizaine de Mangemorts, un dragon, deux détraqueurs. Ils étaient cinq, six si ils comptaient Rogue, qui devait essayer de maintenir son rôle d'espion. Et Rémus était inconscient. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout que deux baguettes, celle d'Harry et celle de Rogue. Le choix était vite fait. D'un commun accord, soutenant toujours le loup-garou, ils se tournèrent vers la 'Porte', abandonnant sans regrets le monde dévasté, pourri de sang et de noirceur, qui s'étendait derrière eux.

… …

Le - :

J'ai pas encore commencé l'histoire, alors vous devrez sûrement attendre un peu. Ce sera une histoire plus sérieuse, aussi, il y aura moins d'humour que dans les autres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis incapable de faire de la tragédie, alors ça ne sera pas trop sombre (comprenez que les héros ne mourront pas, et qu'il y aura de l'amour ! ^^'), et ça se terminera bien.

Le + :

Je ne pense pas que cette idée ai déjà été exploitée, non ? Et puis, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête.

Voilà voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, et de me dire l'histoire que vous préfèreriez que j'écrive en premier !

A bientôt !


	6. Le chapitre maudit

**Chapitre 6, où le chapitre maudit (qui n'a d'ailleurs même pas de nom digne de ce nom (haha, le jeu de mot! ... Bon d'accord j'me tais...)) Eh, il est quand même vachement long, ce titre !**

Ce chapitre a été horriblement dur à écrire. Je l'ai réécrit cinq ou six fois, plus pour certains passages, avant de le reprendre entièrement, avec l'aide de Petit sushi. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, mais c'est le meilleur, sur tous les brouillons que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

Et, je me suis dit qu'entre eux, les profs s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, mais comme vous ne les connaissez pas forcément, j'ai préféré mettre des indications, alors voilà !

Rappel des prénoms du personnel de Poudlard:

Minerva Mc Gonagall, Métamorphose

Filius Flitwick, Sortilèges

Horace Slughorn, Potions

Sallicy Lestower, DCFM (inventée)

Pomona Chourave, Botanique

Aurora Sinistra, Astronomie

Silvanus Brûlopot, Soins aux Créatures Magiques

Septima Vector, Arithmancie

Bathsheda Babbling, Étude des Runes

Charity Burbage, Étude des Moldus

Cuthbert Binns, Histoire de la Magie (fantôme)

Rubeus Hagrid, Garde-chasse et Gardien des Clés et des Lieux (demi-géant)

Irma Pince, Bibliothécaire

Poppy Pomfresh, Infirmière

Argus Rusard, Concierge (Cracmol et accompagné de Miss Teigne)

Bon, il peut y avoir des erreurs de chronologie, auquel cas, si vous pouviez me prévenir, ce serait sympa ! (source: Wiki Harry Potter)

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'illustre et non moins dérangé directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, les enseignants étaient rassemblés pour une de ces fameuses réunions professorale, de celles où l'on s'ennuie à mourir. Elle aurait pu être normale, si tant est que la normalité existe à Poudlard, surtout quand on a Albus Dumbledore, – alias le citronné de service –, comme directeur. C'était à peu près à ça que Minerva pensait, tout en regardant le sourire idiot que son patron arborait en les regardant. Sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'Aurora refusa poliment le bonbon –au citron, bien entendu–. Le vieux sorcier lui fit alors son fameux – et impressionnant – regard 'tu-prend-tout-de-suite-ce-bonbon-que-je-te-fais-l 'honneur-de-te-proposer-ou-je-réduis-encore-ton-sa laire-pourtant-déjà-bas'. La pauvre professeur d'Astronomie se dit qu'à tout casser, elle préférait un bonbon répugnant plutôt que de voir son salaire passer dans le négatif. Elle prit donc une pastille acidulée dans la coupelle, avec un coup d'œil apeuré vers son directeur. Pomona regardait sa collègue avec envie. Elle était sans doute la seule, à part l'aîné Black et le directeur lui-même, à apprécier les friandises hyper-sucrées, et hyper-acides.

Cuthbert ne disait rien, il se contentait de flotter à vingt centimètre du sol regardant le sol avec un regard vide. Donc, cette réunion aurait pu être normale si son but n'avait pas été de parler de ce fichu jeu Action/Vérité_._ Il y avait aussi le fait que les Maraudeurs avaient – encore – mis la Salle Commune des Serpentard sous l'eau et qu'ils avaient peinturluré les couloirs. Chacun savait désormais que "Vive les Gryffondor !", et "Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs !". Il y avait même " Severus est le fils caché d'un bidon d'huile !", et aussi "Lily-jolie, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je t'aime !". On avait aussi pu apprendre que " Regulus Black dort encore avec son doudou !" En y repensant, Minerva poussa un soupir presque inaudible, mais qu'est ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir professeur, déjà ?

Elle recula de quelques pas pour se faire oublier du directeur qui proposait maintenant un des ses désormais célèbres bonbons au professeur Slughorn. Le Potioniste **[1]** s'empressa d'ailleurs de le prendre avec un sourire crispé. Il n'était pas fou, et tenait à son salaire. Alors que le directeur, heureux d'avoir pu partager ses friandises, ouvrait la bouche pour parler, très certainement de ce maudit jeu à la noix, le portrait d'Armando Dippet s'agita quelque peu.

– Albus, il semblerait qu'une bagarre ait éclaté dans le parc, informa-t-il.

Heureux d'échapper à l'ennui ambiant, tous les professeurs se penchèrent vers la fenêtre et purent, en effet, voir deux personnes s'agiter en contre-bas. Ils reconnurent Sirius Black et son jeune frère, Regulus, se jeter des sorts variés et colorés. Filius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur technique et leur talent, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait été touché. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de ceux qui les entouraient. On pouvait voir plusieurs élèves n'ayant pas pensé à utiliser un bouclier, tituber vers le château, recouvert de tentacules, furoncles et autres. N'écoutant que leur devoir – et leur désir de fuir Albus, sa réunion et ses bonbons, l'ensemble du corps enseignant commença à se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Malheureusement pour eux, le directeur les retint avec un sourire sadique. Il leur assura que " Argus est bien assez grand pour s'occuper d'une bagarre d'étudiants, ne vous inquiétez-pas, et prenez donc un bonbon, Minerva." Pendant que Minerva essayait de ne pas recracher la pastille horriblement acide et sucrée, dans un placard à balais, le concierge hurlait que "dès que je serais libre, petit monstre, je te ferais enfermer dans un cachot !". De l'autre côté de la porte, Miss Teigne attendait, se demandant pourquoi son maître s'était enfermé dans une si petite pièce.

Dans le bureau directorial, inconscient du drame qui se jouait dans ce cagibi, le directeur parlait avec enthousiasme du jeu, dont il trouvait qu'il se déroulait plutôt bien et selon ses plans. Minerva, poussée par ses collègues qui, courageusement cachés derrière son dos, n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter des " Vas-y !On compte sur toi pour le convaincre ! Courage, on est avec toi !" tenta une approche pour dissuader le directeur de continuer son jeu débile. Avec le courage de sa maison, elle prit donc la parole.

– Albus, pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ?  
– Enfin, Minerva, ce n'est pas une mascarade, c'est pour que les élèves de chaque maison parviennent à une entente chaleureuse et cordiale !  
– Vous ne pensez pas plutôt que ça va déclencher une guerre au sein même du château ?  
– Mais pas du tout, pas du tout Minerva, j'ai tout prévu ! s'exclama le directeur avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. McGonagall déglutit, elle n'avait plus de contre-argument, et pouvait déjà prévoir la catastrophe qui se profilait à l'horizon.  
– Si je puis me permettre, Albus, il ne semble pas que ça ait beaucoup aidé jusqu'à présent, tenta le professeur Brûlopot. Minerva lui lança un regard empli de gratitude, sans se départir de son expression neutre.  
– Bien sûr, les débuts sont difficiles, mais c'est juste que les résultats ne sont pas encore visible ! s'entêta le vieil homme, qui semblait prêt a jeter un sort des plus malsains pour qu'ils arrêtent de critiquer sa merveilleuse idée.

Découragés, les professeurs durent abandonner faute d'arguments qu'Albus ne soit capable de contredire, et durent alors écouter la réunion, qui dériva sur la baisse alarmante du niveau de sucreries des réserves de des cuisines.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc les élèves restants s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux frères, des boucliers dressés devant eux par mesure de précaution. Les sorts étaient de plus en plus imaginatifs et colorés, et les insultes de plus en plus salées. James et Peter, et la moitié de l'école encourageaient Sirius. Remus, lui, hésitait à prendre parti ouvertement. Il était Préfet après tout et si les professeurs apprenaient qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour arrêter le pugilat... N'empêche qu'il espérait vraiment que Sirius gagnerait… Bon, d'accord, il avait déjà prit partie, s'en même s'en rendre compte. En revanche les Serpentard – en particulier Severus – encourageaient Regulus, l'incitant à faire mal, quel que soit le moyen utilisé.

– Comment tu as osé écrire ça ?! Je ne dors pas avec mon doudou !  
– Tu ne dors peut-être pas avec, mais tu avoues que tu avoue que tu en as un ! Il est sur ta table de nuit, pas loin de la veilleuse que Kreattur t'allume tous les soirs !  
– Arrête ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Regulus lui lança à nouveau un sort que Sirius dévia facilement de sa trajectoire, d'un simple mouvement de la baguette. A quelques mètres, un Gryffondor s'effondra sur le sol dans un glapissement, des tentacules violets avec des plumes jaunes dans le dos. Comme pour les précédentes victimes de leurs sorts, l'aîné des Black n'y prit pas grande attention. Il profita ensuite d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son frère pour le désarmer. Lançant leurs deux baguettes à James, il sauta sur son cadet, engageant un combat à main nues. Regulus, d'un mouvement du bassin, réussit à reprendre le dessus, étonnant tout le monde de par sa capacité à se battre comme un simple Moldu. Ce qui était au départ un duel magique en – à peu près – bonne et due forme, vira rapidement au combat de catch. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de filles – et même de garçons – dans l'assistance rougirent à voir les deux frères, qui étaient quand même vachement canons, se rouler sur le sol encore boueux du précédent orage. Leurs robes se soulevaient, ils étaient décoiffés, leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs mains parcourraient le corps de l'autre, à la recherche d'une prise… S'il ne s'étaient pas lancés des insultes toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, la température ambiante aurait sensiblement augmenté.

– Traître à ton sang !

– Et j'en suis fier ! Toutou à ta mémère !

– Je t'interdis d'insulter notre mère !

– Sang-bleu !

– C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir du jus de navet dans les veines !

– Le navet t'emmerde, potiron mal dégrossi !

– C'était quoi cette insulte de merde, Veracrasse asthmatique ?!

– C'est parce qu'elle te ressemble, limace sous hormones !

– Ah ouais ?! Et que dire alors d'un Botruc anorexique !

– Troll constipé !

– Face de Fléreur malade !

– Anus de Manticore !

– Cérumen de dragon !

– Rognure d'ongle de goule !

– Verrue de Pitiponk !

– Pustule de Clabbert !

– Œuf de Doxy coprophage !

– Viande de Sharak avariée !

– Bouffeur de Malagriff !

– Tête de Murlap grippé !

– Gueule de Licheur en rut !

– Cervelle de Fangieux scatophile !

– Bave de Musard !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de se hurler des injures, et se battaient toujours avec la même énergie qu'au départ. Leur public, lui, avait sensiblement diminué. Les trois autres Maraudeurs, eux, étaient en train de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non le repas était plus important que leur ami. Lorsqu'ils entendirent Sirius hurler « T'es aussi moche qu'un Inferi diabétique ! », il prirent la décision de laisser le Maraudeur se débrouiller seul avec son frère et sa bêtise. Ils se dirigèrent donc à grand pas vers la Grande Salle, impatients d'aller se restaurer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius se relevait, vainqueur, après avoir réussi à assommer son petit frère, et qu'il partait vers la Grande Salle sur un dernier 'Tu es aussi sexy que Rusard en string rose !' , quelque part dans le château, ledit Rusard hurlait sur Lestower, qui avait fini par le retrouver, grâce aux miaulements stridents de Miss Teigne.

Après le repas, et des grognements de Sirius qui ne digérait pas d'avoir été abandonné au profit de l'estomac de ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le terrain de Quidditch, les Gryffondors ayant entraînement ce jour-là. Au bout de deux heures à jouer à la Bataille Explosive dans les gradins, en attendant que James ai fini de faire le mariole sur son balai, ils commencèrent à en avoir ras la baguette. Ils décidèrent donc de l'abandonner aussi, Sirius et Peter voulant s'entraîner à leur transformation Animagus.

Après le repas, et un long monologue de James comme quoi « C'était pas sympa de m'abandonner, mais je vous pardonne, vous avez sûrement eu du mal à supporter la vision de mon corps d'éphèbe associé à mon talent inné et… », ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la Grande Salle, pour la deuxième Session du jeu. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent un éclair roux filer vers eux, et se jeter sur Sirius.

– Sirius ! Mon doux amour, tu m'as manqué durant cette longue journée, où je n'ai pu assouvir ma soif inextinguible d'être à tes côtés !

– Gnié ? Rétorqua très intelligemment le jeune homme.

Derrière, les trois Maraudeurs restant, passé l'instant de surprise, se mirent à se tordre de rire sur le sol. Il les fusilla du regard avant de reprendre, mobilisant tout son self-control.

– Euh... Au risque de passer pour un goujat, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer qui tu es, et ce que tu fait agrippée à mon cou, avec les jambes autour de ma taille ?

– Mais, mon cher et tendre, c'est moi, ta dulcinée, l'autre moitié de ton âme et de ton cœur !

– … Ah, ravi de l'apprendre… Et, en clair ? Reprit-il en jetant un regard noir à ses soi-disant amis qui suffoquaient sur le sol.

– Pff… Tu n'es pas drôle mon roudoudou en sucre… – nouveaux éclats de rire. James commença lentement à virer au bleu – Très bien, je suis Justine Raving **[2]**, je suis en Cinquième Année à Serdaigle, je suis Sagittaire, et je suis ta petite amie !

– Euh… Non.

La jeune fille se redressa, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Bien sûr que si, mon poulpiquet au miel ! Mais tu dois être fatigué, je reviendrais te voir demain !

Là-dessus, elle lui planta un énorme baiser bien baveux sur les lèvres, avant de repartir en sautillant vers la Grande Salle.

Après moult coups de pied aux fesses, les trois Maraudeurs réussirent à s'arrêter de rire, et à reprendre leur couleur naturelle. Sirius se dirigea d'un pas altier vers la Salle, sous les quolibets des trois idiots. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne voyait toujours pas qui était cette fille ! Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait absolument pas… Bof, elle délirait sûrement… Il la chassa de son esprit, et entreprit d'arroser les trois crétins qui lui servaient d'amis.

C'est tout ( pour le moment...) XD

* * *

**[1]** = _Petit sushi :_ L'autre elle m'invente des mots... _Shiro :_ Nan mais je suis sûre à 85% que ça existe !

**[2]** = Le premier qui trouve pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça gagne le prologue de son choix, parmi les trois fics du chapitre 5 !

* * *

Et voilà ! On peut dire que ce chapitre aura été horriblement dur à écrire, et si Petit sushi ne m'avait pas aidé, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue ! Petit sushi, merci ! Ton imagination débordante m'a sauvé la vie, même si je me serais bien passé de cette conversation graveleuse sur les sous-entendu les plus salaces contenus dans les livres…


	7. Le chapitre où Miss Teigne est courtisée

Seigneur, près de deux semaines pour ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée ! Pour ma défense, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de fics géniales, je les ai lues sans pouvoir m'arrêter ! : ) Et puis, j'apprends le japonais, et c'est une langue super dure (surtout les kanjis T.T) ! Et je prépare quelque chose, avec Petit sushi ! Donc, je suis occupée !

Bref, dans ce chapitre, on apprend que Mimi est vraiment susceptible, que le citron aux épinards et au couscous, c'est pas bon, que les poulets sont mauvais pour la réputations, et McGo commence à sombrer à partir de deux litres et demi !

* * *

**Chapitre 7, Où comment Miss Teigne faillit se fiancer**

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers les poufs, et Sirius prit soin d'effectuer un grand détour pour éviter sa « petite amie », qui, n'ayant apparemment pas renoncé à son délire, lui envoya un baiser de loin. Il émit un bruit dégoûté, avant de s'affaler sur son coussin et de lancer un regard meurtrier vers Rogue qui se foutait de lui un peu plus loin. Enfin, il avait juste levé un sourcil **[1]**, mais pour Rogue, ça voulait tout dire, il était mort de rire.

Loin d'imaginer les terribles déboires sentimentaux qui agitait le jeune homme, Dumby demanda le silence, excité comme un gamin. Il avait d'ailleurs revêtu une robe jaune vif pour l'occasion.

– Bien ! Que les deuxième année, les professeurs et les fantômes se mettent au centre de la Salle ! Nous allons commencer la deuxième Session de notre grand jeu !

Fronçant les sourcils face au silence de plomb, il fusilla l'assemblée du regard. Face au regard tueur du vieil homme, les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Heureux, il sorti d'un geste théâtral les dés de sa manche, tandis qu'apparaissait à côté de lui le tabouret avec la sphère. Un peu déçu quand il vit que personne ne paraissait impressionné, il tendit les dés au professeur Binns, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas les tenir. Ce fut donc à Minerva que revinrent les deux cubes enchantés. Elle les lança d'un geste las, les yeux fermés, priant intérieurement pour que la face brune ne se dévoile pas de la soirée. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour prendre conscience du résultat.

– Rouge et Argent ! Gryffondor et Serpentards ! Clama Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une élève de Gryffondor s'avança d'un pas léger, tandis que les Serpentard, avec le courage qui les caractérisait, poussaient devant eux l'un des leurs, lequel n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord. Il déglutit avant de choisir de répondre à une Vérité. La jeune fille réfléchit, essayant de trouver une idée. Et soudain, elle eu une illumination.

– Dis, tu dors encore avec un doudou ?

– Que ? Mais, mais non, t'as pas le droit, c'est pas dans les règles, enfin, tu peux pas !

Le vieux fou s'approcha du Serpentard rougissant et bafouillant, et, sans la moindre compassion mais sans se départir de son grand sourire, lui fit savoir que si, il était obligé de répondre, ou bien d'accepter un gage. Il précisa aussi, avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, que s'il essayait de mentir, la sphère le détecterait aussi sec.

– Je, euh, et bien oui, je, j'ai un poulet en peluche...

L'ensemble des élèves le fixa. Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il n'était pas obligé de préciser quel type de peluche l'aidait à s'endormir… Quand il se rassit parmi ses camarades, toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, on pu observer un mouvement de recul parmi les Serpentard, tous désireux de s'éloigner de celui qui possédait quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un poulet en peluche.

Sans prêter attention au fait qu'un de ses élèves venait de voir son avenir proche chez les Serpents s'assombrir autant que celui d'un loup-garou avec un collier en argent, Bubus continua le jeu. Tout se déroulait à peu près bien – Serpentard et Gryffondor restaient coincés dans leur petite guéguerre, les élèves s'acharnaient sur les professeurs et vice-versa –, jusqu'à ce que, après qu'un Serdaigle ai perdu 5 points pour avoir refusé de danser la macarena en tutu, les dés affichent Rouge et Gris. Daniel Crowey s'avança en même temps que… Mimi Geignarde. Le Gryffondor la regarda, se demandant si elle n'allait pas piquer une des crises dont elle avait le secret.

– Ben quoi ? Ça t'étonnes tant que ça que je veuilles jouer ? Mimi n'a pas le droit de s'amuser, c'est ça ? Elle devrait rester dans ses toilettes ? Non ? Alors quoi ?

Et ben si. A croire qu'elle ne savait pas faire autre chose que geindre. En même temps, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle était appelée comme ça, hein…

– Euh, non rien… Action ou Vérité ?

– Vérité.

– … Pourquoi tu te plains tout le temps ? Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Lorsque sa demande avait résonné dans la Salle, tous les bruits s'étaient tus. Même les fantômes, Binns et Peeves compris, semblaient attentifs. Mimi, elle, parut pâlir, puis rougir. Les couettes frémissantes d'indignation, elle commença d'un ton pincé, sa voix allant crescendo.

– Je me plains ?! Mais bien sûr, Mimi se plaint tout le temps, Mimi ne sait faire que ça, reléguons Mimi au fin fond de ses toilettes, elle nous fichera la paix ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! DE TOUTES FAÇONS, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES CRÉTINS DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! VOUS ÊTES CRUELS ET MÉCHANTS ! ET MOCHES ! BANDES D'ABRUTIS DECEREBRES ! RAMOLLIS DE LA CERVELLE !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle traversa un mur et s'enfuit, toujours en hurlant et en pleurant. Une fois ses oreilles débouchées, Dumbledore brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle.

– Et bien, l'équipe des fantômes perd 5 points pour n'avoir pas répondu, et 15 pour ne pas avoir fait le gage. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'il était très frustré de n'avoir pas pu faire étalage de son imagination détraquée pour ledit gage.

Le jeu continua donc sans autres incidents notoires. Peeves continuait à pester dans son coin et à fomenter des plans de vengeance contre la « pleurnicheuse », et le « barbu sur-glucosé », Serpentard perdit 5 points quand l'un d'eux refusa de manger un citron fourré avec un mélange couscous/épinards à la crème…

Le drame arriva en fin de soirée.

Pomona venait de réussir à faire admettre au directeur que 22h45, c'était assez tard, surtout pour des enfants de onze-douze ans. Il décida donc que le dé serait lancé une dernière fois, mettant la professeur de Botanique au défi de protester. Pourtant, elle aurait peut-être dû écouter son instinct. Quand le premier morceau d'ivoire s'était arrêté, montrant sa face Grise, elle avait eu froid dans le dos, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais quand le second dé avait dévoilé sa face brune, là, elle avait été parcourue par un long frisson. En voyant Peeves se précipiter en avant, elle avait essayé de convaincre Cuthbert de se dévouer, quand une voix s'était faite entendre.

– Moi ! Z'est vrai quoi, z'est toujours les plus translup...tranlus...tranpicides...ceux qu'on voit à travers qui s'amusent ! Z'est pas guste !

Se retournant brusquement, Pomona avait pâli en reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix. Elle s'était précipité vers sa collègue et amie, avant de lui arracher son verre.

– Minerva ? Mais, au nom de Merlin, qu'est ce que tu as bu ?! S'était-elle exclamée tout en observant le contenu dudit verre d'un œil soupçonneux et assassin.

– Mais rien du touuuuut ! Du Wishky, comme quand j'allais voir Pépé dans les Highlands ! Juste un p'tit coup ! Comme le saucisson !

– Que ? Pardon ?

– Mais vouiiiiii ! Le saucisson « Juste un p'tit coup » !

– … Horace, peux tu examiner son verre ?

– Maieuh ! J'avais pas fini !

Le professeur de potion avait attrapé la boisson, l'avait reniflé, tout en en déposant une goutte sur sa langue. Il avait fini par rendre son verdict.

– Whisky de 75 ans d'âge, distillé dans la plus pure des traditions écossaises, et… de la Potion de Désinhibition !

– Oh, Merlin !

Comme son nom, judicieusement choisi, l'indiquait, la Potion de Désinhibition faisait tomber tout sentiment de gêne ou de honte. Le buveur pouvait se balancer à un lustre, uniquement vêtu d'une jupette en feuilles de bananier en chantant un air d'opéra en rotant, il n'y verrait pas le moindre problème. Un effet secondaire pour le moins fâcheux et qu'on n'avait pas encore réussi à éliminer, c'est qu'elle quintuplait les effets de l'alcool sur le corps. Un simple verre, de Whisky dans le cas présent, saoulait autant qu'un litre et demi. Et la professeur de Métamorphose en ayant bu deux verres au moins, toute résistante à l'alcool qu'elle soit, ne pouvait pas résister à près de trois litres de Whisky Pur-Feu couplés avec une suppression pure et simple de toutes ses inhibitions.

– Bon, ne t'inquiète pas Minerva, on va arranger ça… Mais d'abord, quel est le responsable de cette farce prétendument drôle ? Elle s'était interrompue en apercevant les Maraudeurs, qui avaient bien du mal à camoufler leur éclats de rire. Potter ! Black ! Pettigrow ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et quatre heures de retenue avec Rusard ! Six heures pour vous Lupin !

– Quoi ?! Et pourquoi Remus a plus d'heures que nous ?

– Il est Préfet ! Son rôle est de vous arrêter, pas de participer à vos idioties !

– Ze veux jouer ! Va-y, Face de Drap, balance ton idée, j'choisis Action ! Avait hurlé la professeur désinhibée. Peeves ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, et avait sauté sur l'occasion de faire une blague à un professeur.

– Ah oui ? Le minet s'excite ? Et bien soit ! Alors… Tu vas faire une déclaration d'amour passionée à… Miss Teigne ! Et tu recommenceras tant que tu n'y mettras pas assez de sentiments !

– Peuh ! C'est ça qu't'appelles une Action ? Les doigts dans le nez ! Regarde et admire, j'ai fait du théâtre dans ma jeunesse !

Là dessus, plaquant un air solennel sur son visage, elle s'était approchée de la chatte du concierge, avait posé un genou à terre, et commencé à déclamer d'une voix vibrante:

– Je te supplie de m'écouter, et de ne pas te moquer de l'ardeur passionnée qui m'anime ! Après de nombreuses nuits à penser à toi, après des heures à t'admirer en secret, j'ai décidé de laisser éclater mon amour pour toi ! Car oui, j'ose appeler amour les sentiments enflammés que je ressens ! Je désire dès à présent faire connaître mon amour au monde entier, je désire me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin, t'embrasser chaque soir avant de me coucher ! Je veux t'accompagner sur le chemin ardu qu'est la vie, que tu sois malade ou blessée, quelque soit ton état d'esprit ! Je t'aime chaque jour plus qu'hier, mais je sais que ça ne sera jamais autant que demain ! Alors, je te le demande humblement, Ô, félin de mon cœur, accepterais-tu de finir tes jours à mes côtés ? Avait-elle terminé-t-elle en tendant une main vers l'animal qui ne bougeait plus d'une moustache.

Un silence stupéfait s'était alors établi. Même les Maraudeurs et Peeves ne pipaient mot. Tous fixaient avec incrédulité le – normalement – digne professeur de Métamorphose, découvrant une facette de sa personnalité que personne n'aurait pu imaginé. Dumbledore, lui, arborait un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Tout d'un coup, un hurlement avait retenti.

– JAMAIS ! JAMAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS LA PERVERTIR !

Rouge de colère, le concierge avait saisi sa chatte **[2]**, et était parti à grandes enjambées. Miss Teigne, elle, regardait Minerva comme si… Non, en fait, Pomona préférait oublier ce regard. Elle avait ensuite reconduit tant bien que mal sa collègue à ses appartements, tandis que les élèves, remis du choc initial, commençaient à rire. Les Maraudeurs étaient pliés en deux, et Black était sur le point de mourir étouffé. Il s'était toutefois très vite remis lorsqu'une jeune fille avait voulu lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Et maintenant, elle était là, à observer l'une de ses meilleurs amies en train de cuver, et de délirer dans son sommeil. Elle marmonnait des « Oh, Elphie… Si chaud…Encore… Oui… Plus… »… Rouge de gêne, Pomona préféra sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Merlin, mais comment en était-on arrivé là ?

* * *

**[1] = **D'ailleurs, je lance un appel à témoins: Quelqu'un dans la salle a-t-il déjà réussi à soulever un seul sourcil ? Parce, malgré des heures d'entraînements, toute seule devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, je n'ai jamais réussi...

**[2]= **Suis-je la seule à avoir l'esprit pervers ?

* * *

Personne n'a encore deviné pourquoi Justine Raving s'appelle ainsi ? J'essaierai de mettre des indices dans les passages ou elle apparaîtra ! Mais déjà, un indice : Raving veut dire quelque chose (en vrai, c'est pas un de mes délires, c'est un véritable mot )

* * *

Donc, tableau des scores pour l'instant :

Professeur : 100 pts Les seuls à n'en n'avoir pas perdu !

Serpentard : 100-5= 95 pts Deuxième position, ex-æquo avec

Serdaigle : 100-5= 95 pts eux aussi n'ont pas perdu beaucoup.

Poufsouffle : 100-10= 90 pts Troisième position, égalité avec

Gryffondor : 100-10= 90 pts qui ont eux aussi perdu 10 points.

Fantômes : 100-5-15= 80 pts Grâce à Mimi, ils se retrouvent en dernière position !


	8. Le chapitre de transition

**Chapitre 8, ou le chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose**

Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard ! Mais c'est pas entièrement ma faute ! En fait, au début, j'avais qu'un jour ou deux de retard, et puis Vlan ! Petit sushi (ma bêta, si vous avez pas suivi) s'exile au fin fond de l'Angleterre ! Donc, si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à elle, pour avoir osé prendre des vacances ! Si si, je vous assure !

M'enfin, voilà le chapitre 8, qui est surtout un chapitre de transition, en fait.

* * *

.

En regardant son assiette, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une mauvaise journée. Depuis le début de la matinée, ils avaient accumulé les problème. Ça avait commencé dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il en avait tellement marre...

.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

_._

_9h02, Dortoir des garçon de cinquième année à Gryffondor_

Sirius se réveilla en grognant lorsqu'il entendit une musique aiguë. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Tournant des yeux ensomeillés vers la source du bruit, il se figea. Qu'est ce que… Une boîte à musique _verte fluo _était posée sur sa table de nuit. Elle était ouverte, et c'était d'elle que sortait l'affreuse musique. Au centre, un petit lutin habillé en jaune – ce qui jurait atrocement avec la boîte – tournait en rond. Un petit papier bleu électrique – mais ce mélange de couleurs aurait fait vomir un troll ! – plié en quatre était posé aux pieds de la bestiole. Pendant que Peter, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, s'approchait avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux, il saisit le bout de papier entre deux doigts. Il le déplia, et lut ce qui était écrit dessus.

Peter, inquiet de voir que son ami ne bougeait plus et avait les yeux dans le vide, récupéra le petit mot, et éclata de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller chercher James et Remus, juste pour le partager avec eux. Bientôt, les trois garçons étaient pliés en deux, tandis que Sirius ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc.

.

'_ Mon petit angelot en sucre d'orge,_

_Je tenais à t'écrire ce petit mot pour te dire bonjour. J'espère que la nuit t'a été douce, et que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de cette petite incursion dans ton dortoir. Je te jure, mon doux lapinet en chocolat, que je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi, et que tes amis me sont paru bien fade, comparé à ton corps noble et musclé. Mais, et tu dois t'en douter, intelligent comme tu l'es, ce message à un autre but. Je pense qu'il serait bon pour notre couple de nous rapprocher, et d'apprendre à nous connaître. Enfin, je sais que nous n'avons déjà plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais cela ne peut que nous être bénéfique ! J'ai donc réservé une table pour deux chez Madame Piedodu, lors de la prochaine sortie à Préaulard. J'ai vraiment hâte, ma petite licorne aux amandes ! _

_Avec tout mon amour, ta Justine adorée._

_P.S.: Pour le paiement, j'ai dit à Madame Piedodu que tu était trop galant pour me laisser payer. Je t'aime._

_P.P.S.: Je sais que ça fait cliché, une fille qui aime le rose, alors j'ai choisi d'autres couleurs ! '_

_._

Ils s'étaient marrés pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, tandis que Sirius se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça.

Et le pire, c'est que ça n'avait pas été en s'arrangeant…

.

_9h33, Grande Salle_

.

Sirius regardait avec dégoût le plat devant lui. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, à force de persécuter les Serpentard, c'était évident qu'ils finiraient par se venger… Le truc qui le déprimait vraiment, c'était qu'il s'était fait avoir, il n'avait senti la potion qu'après l'avoir ingéré. Il posa un oeil répugné et fatigué sur sa main, qui avait viré au vert émeraude. Il soupira profondément quand il vit un serpent argent se dandiner dessus. Il se retint de vomir, et suivit James, qui avait couru plus vite qu'un Nimbus hors de la salle lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la transformation. Peter l'avait suivi de près, et Remus… Remus avait l'air de se dire qu'il lui arrivait d'être bien plus monstrueux que ça. A la table des Serdaigle, Justine s'était mise à pleurer dans son pudding lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de la « tragique et cruelle agression dont avait été victime son choupinounet d'amour chéri » . La journée avait l'air d'être bien parti pour être horrible. S'il avait eu moins de classe, Sirius en aurait pleuré.

.

_11h38, parc du Château_

.

Sirius et les trois autres Maraudeurs se baladaient tranquillement, discutant du meilleur moyen de se venger du sale coup des Serpents. James était de loin le plus virulent, expliquant avec de grands gestes des bras qu'il fallait les enfermer une nuit entière – voire plus, – dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Remus essayait de les calmer, argumentant qu'ils les faisait déjà bien assez souffrir habituellement. Peter, qui en apparence était faible et timide, était de loin le plus vicieux. Il proposait d'enchanter leur Salle Commune, de manière qu'elle soit une réplique exacte de celle des rouge et or, et de modifier leurs uniformes de la même façon. Sirius venait de trouver une bonne idée, et allait en faire part à ses amis, lorsqu'il entendit un couinement très peu viril. Il se retourna brusquement, en même temps que Remus et Peter. Juste à temps pour voir le pigeon s'enfuir à tire d'aile. Baissant les yeux vers James, il purent admirer la fiente blanchâtre dégouliner sur son front. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, ils lui jetèrent rapidement un sort de nettoyage. Pas assez rapidement cependant pour empêcher un jeune Poufsouffle, Nicol Ryveci de les apercevoir et de les mitrailler avec son appareil photo. Génial, d'ici cinq minutes, toute l'école serait au courant… James faillit s'évanouir quand il se rendit compte que du coup, « sa Lilounette » aussi… Sirius soupira, cette journée était décidément pourrie…

.

_12h17, Grande Salle_

.

Sirius regardait le journal de l'école, et classe ou pas, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Ryveci avait publié dans le « Poudlard's news » des photos d'eux après le 'relooking' si gracieusement offert par les Serpy. Bon. Comme l'avait dit Remus, c'était de bonne guerre. Si si, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, on pouvait s'en convaincre. Il y avait aussi des photos témoignant de la toute nouvelle pigeonphobie de James. Tant pis si le mot n'existait pas. D'accord, il n'était pas directement concerné, mais James était son presque frère, alors il avait mal pour lui, surtout quand il voyait Lily se marrer avec Servilo. Les trois autres Maisons, et même certains Gryffondor se foutaient d'eux. Boooonnnn… Remus parvenait à rester calme, donc, lui aussi, non ? Certes, il était loin d'être aussi posé que le lycan, mais quand même ! Non, ce qui était en train de faire fondre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, c'était l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux à l'instant. Cette fille… Cette foutue Serdaigle avait obtenu du journal qu'il publie une lettre d'amour passionné à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, cette lettre était surtout ridicule pour elle, même si les Serpentard ne le laisseraient pas oublier le « ma petite chaussette à la confiture de citrouille ». Bon, ça, il aurait pu s'en remettre. Avec du mal, mais bon. Par contre, les photos… Apparemment, elle voulait montrer au monde entier à quel point son « agnelet au sirop d'orgeat » était beau. Des dizaines de photos, que la rédactrice en chef du journal s'était fait un plaisir de publier. Des photos de lui en train de manger, de parler avec ses amis, de faire des blagues aux verts et argent… L'horreur. Si encore elle s'était contenté de ces scènes simples et banales, il aurait pu se retenir de lui enfoncer la tête dans le bol de mayonnaise. Mais il y avait aussi des photos de lui dormant en cours, se fichant allègrement des profs – Slughorn avait viré au blanc plâtre quand il l'avait vu, celle-ci –, dans les vestiaires du stade, en train de prendre sa douche – Merlin merci, on ne voyait pas _tout_ ! –, dans le dortoir, en train de dormir, de la bave lui dégoulinant sur le menton…

Lorsque Sirius entendit Servilo insister sur ce dernier point, il appuya un peu plus sur le crâne de sa victime, sans aucune pitié pour son nez et sa gorge qui s'étaient vus envahir de mayonnaise.

.

_15h58, hall du Château (dans les escaliers)_

.

Sirius réfléchissait. Oui, ça lui arrivait, plus souvent qu'il n'y paraît, même. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'assassiner cette Raving sans laisser de traces. Il avait essayé de se renseigner sur elle, mais tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était qu'elle était d'origine Anglaise, et qu'elle aimait les prunes. Il commençait à élaborer un plan impliquant une tarte aux prunes bourrée de laxatifs pour dragon, lorsqu'il entendit Peter le héler. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à lui demander aimablement de retourner s'occuper de ses fesses, qu'il avait d'ailleurs charnues, et se retrouva face à face avec le danger dont son ami avait voulu l'avertir. Brave Peter, on ne le dit pas assez souvent. _Elle_. Il fit un bond de deux mètres pour s'éloigner, avant de se souvenir qu'il descendait un escalier. Au moment où il basculait, il se dit que c'était vraiment une journée _merdique_.

.

_19h36, stade de Quidditch_

_.__  
_

Sirius était assis dans les gradins. Oui, dans les gradins. Il aurait dû être sur le terrain, sur un balai, avec une batte dans la main, mais Pomfesh avait été formelle. « Tant que les os de votre jambe ne seront pas entièrement ressoudés, Mr Black, je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit de plus sportif que monter dans votre dortoir, compris ? ». Il regardait donc James s'éclater sur le terrain. Sans lui. Soudain, il entendit une ovation monter du côté des Serpentard, et détourna son regard de son ami. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que Regulus brandissait fièrement le Vif d'Or. Il fut envahi par la déception pour la victoire qui leur avait échappé, la compassion pour James qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long, et un brin de fierté fraternelle qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer dans l'œuf. Puis, parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, et que sa maison venait de prendre du retard pour gagner la Coupe, Sirius fit quelque chose de stupide. Il hua et insulta à haute voix les Serpentard. Seulement, il avait omit deux choses. Un, il n'était déjà pas vraiment apprécié par les verts et argent. Deux, les joueurs de Serpentard, et surtout les batteurs, étaient encore sur le terrain. Par voie de conséquence, les balles, et donc les cognards aussi. CQFD. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, ce fut la grimace compatissante – et idiote – de Rivecy.

Il avait son appareil photo à la main.

Et merde…

.

_20h19, Infirmerie de Poudlard_

_._

Sirius se réveilla difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans le Saule Cogneur à pleine vitesse… Il grogna de douleur, et regarda autour de lui. Il était à l'Infirmerie, et il faisait plutôt sombre. Il chercha des yeux une horloge, lorsque l'Infirmière surgit à côté de lui. Elle l'informa qu'il s'était pris un cognard en pleine tête, et qu'il avait loupé le dîner. Elle le prévint aussi que ses amis étaient actuellement dans la Grande Salle, et en profita pour le remercier. Grâce à lui, elle échappait à la torture qu'était ce foutu jeu. Elle lui interdit de ressortir avant le lendemain matin, le temps d'être sûr que son crâne allait bien. Ensuite elle partit en marmonnant des hypothèses sur la santé mentale défaillante de son patron. Sirius étant un adolescent en bonne santé envahi par les hormones, il faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau lorsqu'il l'entendit dire que « Y a pas que l'esprit de défaillant… ». Il ne put empêcher des images horribles de lui envahir l'esprit, et mit une heure avant de réussir à s'endormir et même ses rêves n'était pas les meilleurs qu'ils avaient fais. Tantôt cette stupide Raving, tantôt l'autre débile de Rivecy et finalement des images 'particulière' de son directeur et l'infirmière.

* * *

Voilà ! Normalement, le chapitre suivant devrait arriver plus rapidement ! Bien sûr, quelques reviews devraient m'aider à me dépêcher... Ok, j'me tais.

Ah ! Au fait ! Félicitations à Ptiteplume221, qui est la première (et la seule) à avoir trouvé la signification du nom de J. Raving ! Elle a donc gagné le prologue de ma fic (ou du moins projet de fic), de "Changer hier pour améliorer demain" !


End file.
